1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic games, and more particularly, to talking electronic games wherein the game generates a voice stimulus and a voice response in response to the actuation of a push button, keyswitch or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic talking games are known as are electronic talking teaching devices that teach spelling, foreign languages or the like. One example of an electronic talking game is "SPEAK & SPELL" manufactured by Texas Instruments which provides an audible stimulus such as the pronunciation of a word and requires the participant to spell the word pronounced. In another mode of operation, the aforesaid "SPEAK & SPELL" game requires the word pronounced by the machine to be repeated by the participant, or requires the participant to enter an unknown, randomly generated word into the machine via a keyboard. If the word is entered with less than a predetermined number of errors, the machine states audibly "you win", while if the number of errors exceeds the predetermined number, the machine states "I win". While the above "SPEAK & SPELL" machine interacts with a participant by providing a voice stimulus, it is primarily a teaching machine and has no provision for permitting two players to play against each other, nor any provision for embarrassing a player that makes an error.